Im Schatten
by A-Sad-Clown
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte über Max. Es entsteht kein Schatten ohne Licht. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!
1. Glas

Im Schatten

_Neunter November. Kristallnacht. Die Nacht, in der alles zerbrach._

Als die Schreie anfingen, war die Sonne schon untergegangen.  
Der Himmel glühte ein letztes Mal blutig rot, bevor alles in Schwärze versank.

Schwarz. Der Stoff, aus der Albträume gemacht sind.  
Und die Traurigkeit.

Als die ersten Geschäfte brannten, wurde die Nacht zum Tag.  
Das Licht brach das Glas.  
Leben zersplitterten. Und begruben die Hoffnung unter sich.

Rot. Die Farbe der Liebe?  
Herzblut.

Als es an der Tür klopfte, beherrschte die Angst den Raum.  
Nur einer wurde gerettet.

Weiß. Ein Licht im Schatten?

Das Chaos regiert die Stadt.  
Menschen rennen umher.  
Namen werden gerufen.  
Träume zerplatzen.  
Sie bleiben auf der Straße liegen.

_Seh nicht nach links._

_Seh nicht nach rechts._

_Seh die Menschen nicht an._

_Und am wichtigsten: Seh nicht zurück._

Esther, Ruth, Isaak, Jakob, Sarah, David, Rachel, Hanna, Abraham, Joshua, Simon, Samuel, Luise.

Wirst du sie je wieder sehen?

_Seh nicht zurück._

Weiter. Nur weiter. In die Nacht.

_Max folgt Walter eine nicht unerhebliche Zeitspanne lang weiter in die Dunkelheit.  
Was er nicht weiß ist, dass er von nun an die Sonne für lange Zeit nicht wiedersehen wird. Ebenso wenig wie das, was er seine Familie nennt.  
Wir beide, du und ich, wir wissen, was ihn erwartet.__  
Er folgt Walter durch die Straßen Stuttgarts bis zu einem Keller, den er zwei Jahre lang nicht verlassen wird.  
__In den Straßen glitzert das zerbrochene Glas._

* * *

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen ! :)

Diese GEschichte ist nur ein Versuch, wenn ihr wollt schreib ich sie weiter, wenn nicht - na dann eben nicht.

Freu mich auf eure reviews :)

~NeverEverEnding


	2. Schwarz

_Die Tür öffnet sich einen Spalt breit._  
_Eine Gestalt bleibt unschlüssig im Türrahmen stehen. Dann holt sie tief Luft und wagt sich ins Zimmer._

_Sie streckt die Hände aus wie eine Schlafwandlerin, während sie zum Bett an der rechten Wand schleicht.  
Sie ist versucht, den schlafenden Jungen an der Schulter zu rütteln, leise seinen Namen zu rufen.__  
Sie widersteht dieser Versuchung und schlüpft unter die Bettdecke.__  
So bleibt sie liegen, und lauscht den gleichmäßigen Atemzügen._

_Bis es hell wird im Zimmer._  
_Sie zuckt zusammen – die Angst hat sie fest im Griff._

_Sie schüttelt den Jungen und zischt: „Maxmaxmaxmaxmaxmaxmaxmax!"  
Der Junge, dessen Name Max ist, öffnet schlaftrunken die Augen._  
„_Hm? Was `n los?"_

_Das Mädchen hält den Zeigefinger an die Lippen und macht „Psh", und gemeinsam lauschen sie.  
Ich höre nichts, will Max gerade sagen, da fällt ihm der Donner ins Wort._

„_Du hast mich wegen einem _Gewitter _geweckt?", fragt er stattdessen ungläubig.  
Sarah, seine Cousine, die sogar mutig genug war, die Spinne aus dem Keller auf die Hand zu nehmen, soll Angst vor Gewittern haben?  
Sie nickt hektisch.  
_

_"Gewitter, die sind was ganz andres als zum Beispiel Spinnen", erklärt sie ihm.  
"Spinnen machen mir keine Angst, weil ich sie ja nicht anfassen muss, wenn ich nicht will. Andere Sachen, so wie Gewitter, passieren einfach. Ich kann nichts gegen sie machen – das ist, was mir Angst macht."  
Sie verkriecht sich noch etwas tiefer unter der Decke.  
"Aber erzähl den anderen nichts davon, ja? Besonders nicht Isaak", sagt sie mit einem Blick zu dem Bett, in dem ihr Bruder schläft, „er würde mich nur auslachen. Ich kann dir doch vertrauen, Max, oder?"  
Ein Blitz zuckt durchs Zimmer. Dann ist es wieder_

**Schwarz.**

Max öffnet die Augen.  
Für einen Moment fällt ihm schwer, Traum und Realität von einander zu trennen.

Er glaubt den Donner zu hören und sieht die Angst in Sarahs Gesicht.

Sarah, die Mutigste von ihnen allen, die die Spinne im Keller anfasste und als Sechsjährige 1925 unter seine Decke schlüpfte, weil sie sich vor dem Gewitter fürchtete.

Sarah, die ihn zum Abschied umarmte ...

Er sieht ihr Gesicht vor sich, damals und heute.  
Die Augen sind dieselben geblieben. Die Angst darin auch.

_Ich kann dir doch vertrauen, Max, oder?_

_Oder?_

Er hat sie verraten. Im Stich gelassen.

Wie konnte er das nur tun? Wie konnte er nur?

_Ich kann dir doch vertrauen, Max, oder?_

Wie konnte er sie da stehen lassen, wie konnte er ihr den Rücken zukehren und einfach davon spazieren, in die Sicherheit?

WIE KONNTEST DU NUR?

Schreit es in seinem Kopf, immer wieder, immer wieder, und dazwischen Sarahs Stimme, kaum verständlich.

_Ich kann dir doch vertrauen,_

WIE KONNTEST DU NUR!

_Max?_

WIE KONNTEST

_Ich kann dir doch vertrauen, Max, oder?_

DU NUR!

Er wünscht sich, sie würde ihn anschreien, er wünscht sich, er könnte ihre Wut auf ihn spüren, aber da ist nichts.  
Wenn er sich an jenen schicksalhaften Tag erinnert, kann er keine Wut auf den Gesichtern seiner Familie sehen, nur Erleichterung, dass _er _gerettet wurde. Nur Sorge um _ihn_.

Warum haben sie ihn nicht angeschrieen, weil er das Glück hatte zu Leben, zu Überleben, und sie nicht? Wo ist die Verzweifelung, die Hoffnungslosigkeit?

Warum ist er nicht bei ihnen? Warum ist er Walter gefolgt, warum _musste_ er Walter folgen? Warum ist er hier, in dem Keller, in dem keine Spinnen sind?  
Alles nur, weil er Leben wollte?

_Wie konntest du nur..._

Sie ist tot.

Sie ist tot, da ist er sich ganz sicher.

Sarah ist tot, Isaak ist es auch, Mutter sowieso...

_Max sitzt allein in seinem schwarzen Versteck und denkt an seine Familie, die nicht mehr da war, als Walter nach ihr schauen wollte, die einfach nicht mehr da war, als hätte es sie nie gegeben._  
_Max lebt. Aber tief in seinem Innern wäre er jetzt gern gestorben._

_

* * *

_Thanks to the two Amaricans who read the first chapter, especially to Midnight Candle. If you don't like this chapter blame her - it's her fault that it has been written :D  
If you review this chapter too, I'll maybe make a third chapter, if not ... :3


	3. Licht und Schatten

_Es entsteht kein Schatten ohne Licht._

An einem schönen Novembernachmittag trat ein Mann aus der Dunkelheit.

Es war, als würde er zum zweiten Mal in vierundzwanzig Jahren das Licht der Welt erblicken.

Er klammerte sich an den Koffer in seiner Hand und schien alles in sich aufzusaugen, was nicht schwarz war.  
(Das war nicht wirklich viel.)

Er sah nicht zurück, denn er wusste, wenn er es tun würde, könnte er sich selbst sehen, im Schatten, verzweifelnd auf das Licht starrend.

Es war so hell, so ... strahlend.  
Unerträglich für jemanden, dem die Dunkelheit in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen ist.

Er stolperte mehr, als das er lief.  
Er schlich sich durch eine Hintertür an die Freiheit und frische kalte Luft füllte seine Lungen.

Er zitterte vor Kälte, aber es war herrlich, zu zittern.  
Die Kälte tat ihm weh.

Er fühlte sich so _lebendig._

Nur der Schmerz beweist dir sicher, dass du noch am Leben bist.

Er hätte gern ewig dort gestanden, an der Hintertür der Druckerei, und die kalte Luft geatmet. Nichts gedacht, nichts gefühlt.  
Nur _gelebt._

Aber er ging weiter, denn schließlich durfte er seinen Zug nicht verpassen, den Zug, den Zug, damit dies nicht sein letzter Tag auf Gottes schöner Erde würde.

_Aber vielleicht wäre der Tod heute nicht das Schlechteste gewesen._

Wo kamen all diese Menschen auf den Straßen her? Waren es früher auch so viele?  
Er wusste es nicht mehr.

Alles war so neu, so fremd.  
Die Stadt war eine andere geworden.

Aber die Erinnerung lauerte trotzdem an jeder Ecke.  
Er versuchte ihr auszuweichen, sah weg, wenn sie mit dem Finger auf etwas deutete.

_Da, die Ecke links, hat da nicht Wenzel Gruber gewohnt? Und dort, dort hat sich Sarah den Knöchel gebrochen,  
weißt du noch, Max?_

_Lass mich in Ruhe. Du musst mich verwechseln. Ich kenne keine Sarah und keinen Max. Nicht mehr..._  
_Lass mich._

In einer anderen Zeit wäre der junge Mann möglicherweise aufgefallen.

Man hätte ihn möglicherweise gefragt, wie er sich fühle, ob er ein Gespenst gesehen habe, oder vor wem er denn um Himmels Willen auf der Flucht war.

Aber nicht in Deutschland. Nicht 1940.

_Sei dir selbst der Nächste, und kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram, dann lebst du vielleicht lange genug, um alles den Bach runtergehen zu sehen._

Obwohl, jemandem fiel der junge Mann schon auf. Dem Schaffner, dem er seine Papiere zeigte.

Der dürre Mann mit den großen Augen und den dunklen Haaren? Der mit der gehetzten Miene auf dem bleichen Gesicht?

Er wurde mit einem Schulterzucken abgetan. Wahrscheinlich wieder so ein armer Teufel, der zum Wehrdienst einberufen worden war.  
Solche gibt's überall.

Und der Schaffner dreht weiter seine Runde, und der fahle junge Mann bleibt verkrampft im Abteil zurück, ein Buch in den Händen, an das er sich klammert wie ein Ertrinkender an einen Rettungsring.

Draußen zieht Stuttgart vorbei.  
Die Stadt, die er früher als _Zuhause _bezeichnet hat.

Die Nacht bricht herein. Die Menschen schalten ihre Lampen an.  
Ist das elektrische Licht nicht eine herrliche Erfindung?

Obwohl es warm ist in diesem Zugabteil friert der junge Mann, tief in seiner Seele. Vor Angst.

Er befindet sich auf einer Fahrt ins Ungewisse, und in seinem Kopf sagt ein kleines Mädchen immer wieder seinen Satz auf:  
_„Andere Sachen passieren einfach. Ich kann nichts gegen sie machen – das ist, was mir Angst macht."_

Die Welt dreht sich weiter. Und weiter. Und weiter.

Der Mann läuft eine Straße entlang, und das Licht der Straßenlaternen ist wie Eis.

Er versucht ihm auszuweichen.  
Die Nacht ist noch viel zu sehr ein Teil von ihm, auch die Angst vor allem, was hell ist.

Wenn er aufsieht, dann kann er sogar die Sterne sehen. Die Sterne!

Sie glitzern am Himmel wie kleine Diamanten. Er hat nie etwas Schöneres gesehen.

Der Mann läuft weiter.

Es fehlt nicht viel, dann hätte es vielleicht geschneit.

Der Mann läuft und läuft und läuft...

Er tritt aus dem Schwarz hinein ins Ungewisse, der Vorhang schließt sich, der erste Akt ist vorbei.  
Im nächsten spielt die Hoffnung eine wichtige Rolle, auch die Schuld hat ihren Teil zu sagen und die Angst natürlich auch.

Und ein kleines Mädchen...


	4. Weiß

_„Ist es gut?"_

„_Es ist das beste Buch überhaupt. Es hat mir das Leben gerettet."_

„_Wie?"_

Die erste Dose Farbe war längst aufgebraucht.

Die ersten Dutzend Seiten zum Trocknen aufgehangen.

Die ersten Skizzen entworfen.

Die ersten Worte gedacht.

Das Zeitungspapier raschelte, als er darüber lief.

Vor nicht einmal zwei Stunden hatten schwarze Buchstaben die Seiten gefleckt wie den Pelz eines Tieres.

Jetzt war nichts mehr davon übrig.

Die Farbe hatte die Blätter bedeckt wie frisch gefallener Schnee.

Sanft mussten diese Wörter voll Hass ihrem Ende entgegen sehen.

Sie alle ertranken - im Weiß.

Er hatte seinen Feind besiegt, mit einem Pinsel und weißer Farbe.

Kein Blut war geflossen.

Gibt es einen friedlicheren Weg zu kämpfen?

Es war nur ein kleiner Sieg auf einem Schlachtfeld so groß wie halb Europa, aber es war besser wie nichts.

Die Feder ist mächtiger als das Schwert.

Seine Knochen knackten als er sich auf den Boden kniete.

Geringschätzig betrachtete er ein weiteres Blatt, hielt es mit spitzen Fingern.

_Ekelhaft._

Das war alles, was ihm dazu einfiel.

Buchstaben verschwanden, Wörter verloren ihren Sinn.

Verkrüppelte Wortstämme blieben zurück.

So ist der Krieg.

Er strich die Seite dreimal, viermal.

Es war eine enorme Verschwendung von Farbe, das wusste er.

Aber er wollte einmal in seinem Leben etwas ordentlich erledigen.

Sie hatte es verdient.

Sie wollte seine Lebensgeschichte – sie würde sie bekommen.

Gab es ein vortrefflicheres Geburtstagsgeschenk?

Eine kleine Uraufführung – _Das Leben des Max Vandenburgs_ – nur für sie.

In gewisser Weise würde dieses Buch wie ein Film sein.

Diese Bilder waren noch in der Nacht, als sie ihn auf das Buch ansprach, zu ihm gekommen.

Wie eine Vision hatte er es vor sich gesehen, klar wie Glas (_Zersplittert_, dachte er immer in einem Atemzug mit _Glas_, seit jener Nacht), und doch irgendwie verschwommen, als würde man auf den Grund eines Flusses schauen.

Ein Mädchen, allein in einem Kino, auf einem Sitz mit rotem Samtbezug, in einem riesigen, menschenleeren Saal.

Der Vorhang hebt sich – die Leinwand ist schneeweiß – und der Film beginnt.

Eine Reihe von Bildern, so schnell aneinandergereiht, dass das menschliche Auge sie zu einer Bewegung verbindet.

Schwarz-weiß, ein Stummfilm.

Es würde nur die Buchstaben geben, und die Bilder, nur für sie.

Sein Leben würde an ihr vorbeiziehen, wie ein Zug...

Er malte wie besessen, Seite um Seite, Blatt um Blatt.

Stunde um Stunde, bis die letzte Seite gereinigt war.

Weiß wie Schnee, weiß wie Apfelblüten.

Für sie war es ein Neuanfang, ein sauberer Schnitt.

Würde es einen Neuanfang für Max geben?

Er sah sich im Keller um. Zwischen den weißen Seiten hingen die Schatten seiner Vergangenheit.

Nein, vermutlich nicht.

* * *

Als alles für ihn am Schwärzesten war, hatte sie ihm das beste Weiß überhaupt geschenkt.

Er musste die Augen nicht öffnen, um zu wissen, was es war.

Der Schnee verbrannte seine Haut wie ein kaltes Feuer, aber er lachte, so frei wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Sei ehrlich – wenn weiß keine Farbe, sondern ein Gefühl wäre, wie würde es sein?

Die Antwort ist einfach – nimm Schnee in die Hand.

Wenn jemand dich nach etwas weißem fragt, was fällt dir zuerst ein?

Schnee.

_So weiß wie Schnee, so rot wie Blut, und so schwarz wie das Holz an den Rahmen_.

Es war eine bescheidene Weihnachtsfeier.

Keine Geschenke außer dem Schnee und ein paar Liedern.

Ein kalter Keller.

Und Rosas Essen – muss ich dazu noch was sagen?

Trotzdem, das beste Weihnachtsfest in ganz Molching.

Wo sonst hat man an Weihnachten so viel Spaß als in einem niedrigen, eisigen Keller mit einem Haufen Schnee?

Für eine Weile fühlten sie sich alle schwerelos, so leicht und frei wie der Schnee.

Und hoffnungsvoll.

Schnee in einem schwarzen Keller.

Licht in der Dunkelheit.

Ein Stück Hoffnung in finstren Zeiten.

Es ist schon erstaunlich, was ein Haufen gefrorenes Wasser bewirken kann.

* * *

Als er aufwachte, waren seine Hände noch kalt, vom Schneemann.

Als er aufwachte, hatte er drei Monate seines Lebens für immer verloren.

Zeit – gibt es etwas kostbareres?

Gibt es etwas vergänglicheres?

Aus einem Gedicht von Bertolt Brecht, einem begnadeten Dichter, sind mir folgende Zeilen im Gedächtnis haften geblieben:

_Wo sind die Tränen von gestern Abend,  
wo ist der Schnee vom vergangenen Jahr?_

Max' Leben hatte aufgehört. Nicht das Ticken der Uhr.

Zeit verstrich – er aber blieb eingefroren, wie an dem Tag, an dem der Schneemann fast ins Feuer stürzte.

Nicht tot, nicht lebendig.

Unverändert gingen drei Monate an ihm vorbei.

Menschen starben. Menschen lebten. Sie lachten, weinten.

Max bekam nichts davon mit.

Aber:

Niemand entflieht der Zeit.

Man kann seinem eigenen Schatten nicht davonlaufen.

Die Zeit wird immer schneller sein.

Sie holt dich ein, wo du auch bist.

Du kannst dich nicht verstecken.

Wenn sie dich erreicht, und du ihrer bewusst wirst, wirst du denken: _Mein Gott, wie ist die Zeit vergangen._

Auf Winter folgt Frühling, der Schnee schmilzt.

Max wachte auf.

Er mochte keine Erinnerungen an die Zeit seiner Krankheit haben, aber er hatte die Rechnung ohne Liesel gemacht.

Zwei Zeitungen, ein Zinnsoldat, eine Wolke.

Dreizehn Geschenke, dreizehn Geschichten.

Dreizehn Geschichte, die die Leere füllten, das Schwarz verdrängten.

Sie hatte an seiner statt Erinnerungen für ihn gesammelt, ihr Leben mit ihm geteilt.

Danach war Max nie mehr so, wie er vor seiner Krankheit war.

Etwas in ihm war geschmolzen.

Er vermutete oft, dass es sein Herz gewesen war.

_Wo sind die Tränen von gestern Abend,  
wo ist der Schnee vom vergangenen Jahr?_

_

* * *

_

_So weiß wie Schnee, so rot wie Blut, und so schwarz wie das Holz an den Rahmen._

_Ein Teil fehlt noch, ein Teil der Fahne._

_Sie werden getrennt, sie werden vereint, aber um welchen Preis?_

_

* * *

_

Das _kursive _am Anfang stammt aus der „Bücherdiebin", „so weiß wie Schnee, etc." dürften viele aus Schneewitchen kennen.  
Das Zitat von Brecht ist, glaube ich, aus „Das Freudenmädchen", aber ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher.  
Nichts davon gehört mir, ebenso wenig wie Max und Liesel und der Keller.  
Ich verdiene keinerlei Geld mit meinem Geschreibsel.

This story was written for Purple Shamrock 17, who was so kind to review this story. This is my Christmas gift for you, hope you like it.

Fröhliche Weihnachten!


End file.
